


Spider-Man MCU theory

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston





	Spider-Man MCU theory

I have a theory about the MCU version of Spider-Man. And it is way out there.

And no. This isn't about Peter showing up in Iron Man 2.

Strangely enough, it starts with Avengers: Age of Ultron.

My theory is simply this. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow is Peter Parker's biological mother.

Hang onto your hats true believers, because it gets crazier. Natasha is Mary Parker.

Hear me out.

In Avengers 2, we saw Natasha getting close to Bruce. Why? Perhaps because he reminded Natasha of her late husband. Richard Parker.

How could she be the mother of Spider-Man? I further theorize that Peter was conceived and born before the Red Room "sterilized" her. Natasha was a Russian agent before SHIELD.

Perhaps her mission was to infiltrate a high level target. Namely, Richard Parker.

After the plane crash, she went back and as for punishment? Being made barren for the rest of her life.

Natasha also went under different procedures. Including a heightened healing factor. One passed down to her son. Peter Benjamin Parker.

Who ended up becoming an arachnid themed hero. And in Civil War, why would Natasha side with Tony? Only to help Steve in Berlin?

So she could keep an eye on her son. Would anyone in their right mind allow their child to be influenced by Tony Stark?

Perhaps more answers will be brought to light this July & next year.


End file.
